


Plumeria

by wasteofchances



Series: Sun and Moon [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteofchances/pseuds/wasteofchances
Summary: '“You should really work on being subtle.”Lays voice brings him back to a Johnny-less reality Jaehyun doesn’t want to be in.He rests his head on the glass counter, “Who says I was even trying?'"The original idea for this fic is from here;https://twitter.com/MARXISTGD/status/959578165998997504





	Plumeria

**Author's Note:**

> This is very rushed, very half-assed but I just wanted to post something sweet for Johnny's birthday, I hope you guys like it.

“Hyung, we don’t have to do this.”  Jaehyun stops to adjust the heavy books in his hands and takes fast paced steps to catch up with Taeyong.

“I think we do,” Taeyong pushes open the glass door of the Student Center and leaves it open for Jaehyung. Jaehyun mumbles out a thank you while readjusting the books.

“No, we don’t. If you would just let me tutor you-“

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong gives him a look dripping with sincerity, “I value our friendship greatly, but I don’t think I can stand another two hours of you yelling at me.”

“Hyung, that’s not my fault! What kind of a second year accounting major doesn’t know the difference between amortization and depreciation.”

Taeyong shamelessly ignores Jaehyuns comment, proceeds to walk towards the reception.

“Hello, where can I sign up for a tutor?” Taeyong flashes the receptionist a dazzling smile. Jaehyun carefully places his books on the counter and moves them to the side. The receptionist lifts his gaze from his phone and passes both of them a rather unimpressed look. Jaehyuns eyes land on his name tag “ ** _Lay”_**.  He lets out a chuckle.

Lay bitterly gets up from his seat and comes back a second later with papers in his hand.

“Here are the forms, fill out your details and we’ll get back to you right way.” Lay says in a monotonous tone.

Taeyong gratefully takes the forms from the counter and hands one to Jaehyun who in return passes him a look full of offense, he turns to the receptionist “We only need one-“

“Lift your books off the counter please this isn’t an open space.” Lay says, with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Jaehyun feels heat rush to his face, he immediately picks up his books and makes his way to the sofa Taeyong is sitting on. He places his books on the clear coffee table. He looks at Taeyong, who is using his leg to support the paper instead of the table right in front of them.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun whispers, “We can still back out, it’s not too late.” Jaehyun steals a quick glance of the receptionist just to make sure he’s not looking in their direction. Jaehyun lets out a little sigh of relief when he finds Lay’s eyes glued to his phone.

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong, who is rapidly filling out the form.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun calls for him.

“I’m doing this no matter what, you can fill out the form too if you like,” Taeyong says nonchalantly.

Jaehyun is flabbergasted; he looks at Taeyong with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Excuse me, I have been able to maintain a ninety five percent average in all my major accounting courses this semester.”

“Really?” Taeyong turns to him sarcasm obvious in his voice, “This is the first time I’ve heard about this.”

“Oh shut up-“

“Excuse me, this isn’t a library but could you keep it down.”  Lay half yells at them.

Jaehyun turns his gaze to the form in his hand while Taeyong bows out an apology. Jaehyun places the form next to his books. Jaehyun watches Taeyong get up to hand his form while impatiently tapping his feet against the floor.

A sudden gust of wind makes Jaehyun turn his head toward the entrance door, it’s Seo Youngho, also known as Johnny Seo but Jaehyun knows him better as the man of his dreams, his one and only. A perfect match to every exaggerated male protagonist in rom coms. He blinks several times to convince himself that this is real. That he is actually breathing the same air as Johnny. Jaehyuns eyes follow Johnny to the reception counter, he watches his dream hunk bless Lay with a gracious smile. Jaehyun makes a motion to get up but settles down again when he hears Johnny speak. 

“Well,” Johnny hands Lay a few papers covered with ink, “I’m done with one of my students so my schedule has opened up. Let me know if you need me.” 

 

“That’s great.” Jaehyun thinks Lays dull tone matches with his expressions like his oversized grey hoodie with his red pants. “Do you have anything in mind?” Lay quirks his brow at Johnny.

 

Johnny let’s out series of hums and Jaehyun finds it hard to maintain a posture that’s deemed appropriate in public places. 

 

“Economics is really frying my brain out, so not that.” Johnny gives lay a pointed look. “I miss practical stuff so if you have anyone in accounting hand them over to me.” 

 

Jaehyuns ears perk up at that, he drops to his knees, with the support of the coffee table, he fills out the form faster than the speed of light. While trying to eliminate his current dilemma Jaehyun is granted another one, when he hears Lay mention that Taeyong is an accounting major. Before either can get a word of pleasantries out, Jaehyun takes up the space between Johnny and Taeyong with an odd posture and huffed breaths, he places his form on the counter. 

 

“I’m done.” Jaehyun says, way too enthusiastically. His rather happy tone is met with two scowls and a confused smile. Jaehyun looks at Lay expectantly who murmurs a low, “Give me a minute” before looking away. He looks at Taeyong, who has a question glaring through his eyes “Could you be more obvious?” Jaehyun in response gives him a loopy smile. 

 

Jaehyun makes the brave move of turning to his left and looking at Johnny. Who is conveniently enough not looking at Jaehyun but his form, which gives Jaehyun a few extra seconds to bask in Johnny’s ethereal beauty. 

 

Johnny looks up, he’s wearing the same smile he was a few seconds ago Jaehyun swears he feels his heart heave to his stomach. 

 

“Hey,” Johnny says.

 

“Hi,” Jaehyun mentally reprimands himself for sounding so breathless. 

 

“I see you’re an accounting major too.” 

 

“Too?” Jaehyun scrunches his face in confusion. 

 

“Taeyong is an accounting major as well.” Johnny tilts his head in Taeyong’s direction. 

Jaehyun follows his tilt and looks at Taeyong who is tapping his fingers against the glass counter.

 

“Oh yeah I know,” Jaehyun swings his arm over Taeyongs shoulder and pulls him closer, “we’re friends.” 

 

“Unfortunately.” Taeyong tries to push Jaehyuns arm off his shoulder but Jaehyun only tightens his grip.

 

Johnny lets out a small chuckle, “Well,” Johnny clears his throat, “I better get going, see you two around.”

 

Jaehyun follows Johnny’s footsteps till he exists the Student Center and is out of sight.

 

“You should really work on being subtle.”  


Lays voice brings him back to a Johnny-less reality Jaehyun doesn’t want to be in.  


He rests his head on the glass counter, “Who says I was even trying?”

 

Jaehyun hears both, Lay and Taeyong, snort at the same time. Lay stares at Jaehyuns pathetic state for a minute before he speaks up.

 

“Here,” Lay practically forces a few papers in their hands and turns away, “I don’t want to hear a word, just get out.”

 

Jaehyun knits his brows in confusion, his gaze drops to the paper in his hand he quickly scans it,  his eyes land on something that replaces all the bones in his body with cold air. He looks at Lay with exhilaration painted all over his face. The other takes one look at him and looks away, muttering a low _get out now_.

 

When they exit the student center, they’re greeted with fresh afternoon sun rays and humid air. Jaehyun still has a firm but careful grip on the paper Lay handed to them less than a minute ago.

 

“Put that away before it gets ruined,” Taeyong snarls at him before covering his face with his hand.

 

Taeyong throws another glance at Jaehyun, a thought hits him. The sun couldn’t possibly compete with the glow on his face.

******

 

“This is useless,” Jaehyun drops his head between haphazardly placed study notes.  Taeyong looks up from his text book, a small smile blossoms on his face.  He tilts his head.

 

“Giving up this easily Jaehyunie.”

 

Jaehyun doesn’t have to look up to know that Taeyong is smirking, he can already feel it. It was just like the older man to make the most out of his predicaments. Jaehyun lifts his head from the wooden table and passes Taeyong a look brimming with absolute wrath. If they weren’t in public Jaehyun would’ve emptied out his current emotional turmoil on Taeyong through carefully structured and humorous taunts, and also if they didn’t have company.

 

Conveniently enough the second Jaehyun is about to spit something at Taeyong, Yuta comes back to their table balancing the weight of three heavily caffeinated drinks. He places one in front of Jaehyun, who in response mutters out a thank you. Yuta, when settled comfortably, breaths in the atmosphere and passes both of them a questioning look. Yuta places his hand in front of Jaehyun, who mimics his questioning look.

 

“What?” Jaehyun stares at Yuta.

 

“Pay up.” Yuta rubs his thumb with his index finger.

 

“I don’t have any money.” Jaehyun says matter of factly.

 

“Aren’t you on a basketball scholarship?” Taeyong says with a frown.

 

“What does that have to do with this particular occasion?” Jaehyun says exasperatedly.  

 

“Doesn’t that explain why you’re broke?” Yuta questions.

 

_No, it doesn’t._ Jaehyun thinks but doesn’t voice it, not wanting to spend a cent of his weekly savings.

 

“Sure, it does.” Jaehyun says.

 

“So, did I miss anything?” Yuta looks at Taeyong.

 

“Nothing really, Jaehyuns just stuck in another predicament.”

 

Jaehyun’s mouth drops open in utter shock, he blinks several times before yelling out a response.

 

“Speak for yourself, Hyung.” Jaehyun tilts his head in Yutas direction. Taeyong, suddenly hyperaware of his surroundings, kicks Jaehyun in the shin under the table while passing him a wide eyed glare. Jaehyun holds on to his stubbornness for about five more seconds before he lets go.  

 

Yuta and Taeyong’s entire relationship is a mystery that Jaehyun can’t decipher. All Jaehyun knows is that about 6 months ago when Taeyong and he were first years, some sleazy frat boy had, on account of their looks, invited them to a frat party. In the name of freshman spirit both of them had gone. Jaehyun’s recollection of that particular party is vague. He remembers Taeyong getting drunk off his ass, he remembers Johnny giving him a ‘friendly’ pat on the back and handing him orange juice to drink. What he remembers vividly, is finding his best friend giving The Nakamoto Yuta a lap dance. Jaehyun’s sober ass had watched Taeyong make a fool out of himself for thirty more minutes before he had dragged a shirtless Taeyong out of the party.

 

Taeyong, albeit drunk off his ass, still remembers everything but Yuta surprisingly doesn’t. Taeyongs luck had granted him Yuta as his tutor. Over the past month, they’ve fallen into a peaceful routine of meeting three times a week, twice outside of university which, regardless of what Taeyong says, are dates. Both of them couldn’t be obvious enough. He has never seen Taeyong act this shy around anyone, he has also never seen Yuta, who is infamous for being a drill sergeant, act this gentle. Every time Taeyong messes up an entry Yuta explains it to him again with practiced ease.

 

To prove his point and to pull both of them out of denial, Jaehyuns tests out an experiment. Yuta is explaining the difference between repurchase of the bond before and on the date of maturity to Taeyong for the third time. When a look of understanding dawns upon Taeyongs face Jaehyuns speaks up.

 

 

“You know Hyung,” Taeyong looks at Jaehyun, “for a university student you’re very dumb.”

 

Taeyong is about to say something defensive but Yuta does it for him.

 

“Hey,” Yuta says a little too loudly, “he’s not dumb, accounting is really complex and hard to understand. Some people just take a little longer to understand than others, you shouldn’t shame him for that. He’s incredibly smart it just takes him a second longer to process in concepts.”

 

Jaehyun’s back makes contact with the back of his chair, he carefully picks up his drink from the table and casually sips it while passing Yuta and Taeyong a knowing look. Yuta looks at Taeyong whose face is currently the shade of a red zinnia. Taeyongs gaze flicks between his textbook and Yuta.

 

Taeyong is the one who breaks the silence, “I’m free on Saturday mornings.”

 

It comes out really quite but Jaehyun notices the sudden change in Yutas demeanor, Yuta turns to Taeyong with a smile as bright as an LED blub, “Breakfast has always been my favorite meal of the day.”

 

A smile similar to Yutas spreads across Taeyongs face.

 

Jaehyun wonders if the universe will ever be kind enough to let him share a moment like this, filled with nothing but pure affection, with Johnny.

 

Taeyong turns to look at Jaehyun a second later.

 

“Who’s slow now?”

 

******

 

Jaehyun has never been the one to care for menial things but everything as of lately has been getting to him. He’s currently sitting in the business department’s meeting room, with Johnny sitting on the other side of the table. Johnny is explaining the difference between cost accounting and cost management, which Jaehyun already knows. Instead of paying attention to Johnny’s words he pays attention to the movement of his lips, Jaehyun’s heart flutters a little every time Johnny presses his lips together before saying management.

 

For the past month and a half, Jaehyun has spent five hours a week in Johnny presence but still hasn’t done enough to get Johnny’s attention outside of their study sessions. Unlike Yuta, Johnny insists on meeting on campus grounds only which saddens Jaehyun. Apart from that, Jaehyun would actually like to spend those five hours doing something productive. Like reading ahead for his classes or making out with Johnny while a rom-com plays in the background.

 

Today is supposedly their last lesson. Supposedly because Jaehyun doesn’t how much longer he can breathe the same air as Johnny and not combust with fondness for the man. And also because he can’t decide between keeping up the dumb act and being his real self to attract Johnnys attention. One of them has a higher chance of working than the other but Jaehyun doesn’t know which.

 

“Jaehyun,” Johnnys melodic voice calls out for him and Jaehyun forgets how to speak.

 

Jaehyuns eyes zoom out from Johnnys lips and focus on his entire face, he blinks several times in confusion. Johnny slumps his shoulder and sighs.

 

“Are you even paying attention?” Johnny quirks a brow at him. In Jaehyun’s opinion it’s an adorable attempt to look skeptic.

 

Jaehyun nods.

 

“Really?” Johnny sighs in disbelief, “okay, then solve this,” He places a paper in front of Jaehyun. “Question two, part b.”

 

Jaehyun takes a look at the paper then looks at Johnny, it’s from the mock exam he gave over a month ago, Jaehyun had scored a perfect A without using a calculator for most of the exam.

 

“Calculate the return on investment of-“

 

“It’s three percent.” Jaehyun says.

 

Jaehyun feels Johnny’s entire being freeze, he looks up and he’s right. Johnny is looking at him, eyes and mouth wide open in shock.

 

“You didn’t even use a calculator.” There’s a hint of accusation in Johnny’s tone that feeds Jaehyuns ego.

 

“I didn’t have to.” Jaehyun passes Johnny a soft smile. This is the first time, in the short period they have known each other that Jaehyun has caught Johnny, a man who is always brimming with confidence, off guard. The flabbergasted look on Johnny’s face makes Jaehyuns heart drum harder. Unable to process anything Johnny decides to change the topic of conversation.

 

“Here’s your final test paper I guess,” Johnny gets up and leaves the room, which isn’t anything unusual he does this every time he hands Jaehyun a test paper so that he wouldn’t feel stressed under Johnny’s gaze. But today, Jaehyun finds Johnny’s rushed exit a little odd. If Jaehyun knows any better, he would think that there was a hint of dejection in Johnny’s voice.

 

He casts a rather weary look at the piece of paper in front of him. He lightly taps his pen against the table, an idea pops in his head. He brings the paper closer to him and flips the pages till he gets to the last one. He clicks his pen and presses it on the paper.  When he’s done, he lets out a satisfied sigh. Now, all else depends on how generous the universe is willing to be towards him.

 

When Johnny comes back, he looks frazzled but Jaehyun doesn’t comment on it. Instead he sits patiently with his bag on his lap and a hand inside it. Johnny mumbles out an apology for taking too long but Jaehyun can’t ever imagine being upset at Johnny when he’s in a state like this.

 

Johnny, once seated, smiles at him. Jaehyun carefully watches him lift up the paper from the table and analyze its contents. Johnny flips the first page, the answer section is blank. He stares at the blank page for a second then look at Jaehyun, who only urges him to proceed with the motion of his hands. Johnny scrunches his face confusion when he finds the next three pages blank as well.

 

Jaehyun’s hands start to shake when Johnny gets to the last page, he can’t decipher the look on Johnny’s face but he will go through with this regardless of the outcome.

 

“The return period of Project A is shorter than Project B and that’s why you should go out with me.”

Johnny reads it out loud, he chuckles.  When Johnny removes the paper from in front of his face his eyes meet a sight that makes adoration run through his veins. A very nervous Jaehyun, who is visibly shaking, is holding out a red zinnia.

 

“Please,” Jaehyun says with hope imminent in his voice.

 

Johnny reaches across the table and takes the flower from Jaehyun, separating it from its root and places it above his ear. He rests his face between his hands.

 

“I would be honored.”

 

Jaehyun doesn’t know what force of the universe prompted his actions but a second later he’s in Johnny’s lap showering him with affection he has withheld for over seven months. When they pull apart, Johnny tucks Jaehyuns hair behind his ear. Their faces are still close, close enough for Jaehyun to feel Johnny’s breath on his cheeks when he speaks.

 

“What took you so long?” Johnny whispers.

 

“I thought you weren’t interested in me.” Jaehyun murmurs.

 

Johnny caresses Jaehyuns cheek, “As if anyone could ever resist you. I fell for you when you asked me to pass you a bottle of orange juice at a frat party.”

 

Jaehyun connects his forehead with Johnny’s. “Me too.” Jaehyun whispers.

 

They stay there for a while, bodies and hearts interlocked, comfortable in each other’s touch.


End file.
